


Secret Santa

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam engineers the group's secret Santa so that Dean and Cas get each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

It had started off as a joke, but, in the end, they’d ended up doing it: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Ash, Jo and Balthazar.

It was relatively easy to pair Dean and Cas together for their Secret Santa; all it had taken was for Sam to take a slip of paper to each of them and say that they’d got last dibs and that was the last name left. He didn’t think that they’d find out, since they could barely manage a conversation of any substance with each other.

Really, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that they were good for each other, even if they were too blind to see it themselves.

They’d both been unsure of what to get each other, and refused to ask for any help.

The twenty-fourth of December came around; their own little Christmas party at the Novaks’ house, where they’d agreed to exchange presents. It transpired that it wasn’t exactly /secret/ Santa; the secret was revealed when the presents were handed over.

Jo had got Ash a barber’s voucher, which Ash scoffed at but pocketed with a genuine smile.

Ash had got Gabriel a huge tub of sweets, which he promptly opened with a wide grin and offered around.

Gabriel got Balthazar some socks, but then claimed that his real present would come on Christmas day, since they were brothers.

Balthazar had got Sam some shaving gel, stating that he needed to ‘sort out his frankly alarming sideburns’, which had raised laughs all around, even from Sam.

And Sam had got Jo a Swiss Army knife, which she admired quietly and then pocketed with a nod of thanks.

Which left Dean and Cas, who had been rather quiet throughout. Sam had been careful to leave them until last, and had been watching them discreetly. Both showed signs of nerves, trepidation, and the younger Winchester could hardly wait to see what they’d got each other.

“Dean?” he prompted, hiding a smile.

“Right, uh, well. I got our buddy Cas here and uh,” Dean trailed off, thrusting the small, neatly wrapped present at him.

Cas took it slowly, turning it over and over in his hands before finding a hole and carefully unwrapping it. The wrapping gave way to reveal an AC/DC album, with a small note taped to it.

‘Because you need to appreciate decent music! ;) -Dean.’

For a second, Cas was silent, then looked up with a small smile and a nod of thanks. He handed over his own present, similarly sized and even more neatly wrapped.

Dean took it and wasted no time ripping the paper, revealing a clear CD case with a piece of paper serving as a handwritten tracklisting. The tag read, ‘Because you need to broaden your musical horizons. How about dinner on New Year’s Eve? -Cas.’

Dean, for once, was stunned into speechlessness. He nodded, licking his lips and trying to find the words to express how much he wanted to go for dinner /whenever/ with Cas.

When he found his tongue, he looked vaguely embarrassed, but managed a quiet, “I’d like that.” The others had the decency not to laugh, or ‘aw’ at their friends/siblings, though Gabriel did come close.


End file.
